polandballfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Китай
中華人民共和國 |Рождение = 1 октября 1949 год |Предшественник = Китайская Республика |Картинка = A new year celebrating PRCball.jpg |Язык = Китайский |Тип = Сино-тибетец |Форма правления = Социалистическая республика |Столица = Пекин |Религия = Атеизм |Организации = ООН |Друзья = Россия Филиппины Пакистан Индия (иногда) Иран Сербия Румыния Северная Корея (иногда) Мьянма Лаос Камбоджа Латвия Польша Беларусь Канада Австралия Новая Зеландия Бразилия ЮАР Малайзия СССР Чехия Вьетнам (иногда) США (в основном) Макао Трингапур Таиланд |Враги = Япония Великобритания Тайвань Гонконг Южная Корея (иногда) Португалия (иногда) Вьетнам Малайзия, Филиппины, Бруней (редко) Россия (редко) Восточный Туркестан Тибет ИГИЛ Северная Корея (иногда) Талибан Страны, которые не признают КНР. |Нравится = Рис, панды, использование дешёвого труда в промышленном производстве. Ширпотреб. |Не нравится = Фейки, упоминание о резне на площади Тяньаньмэнь, индивидуализм, протесты, 2019-nCoV |Космос = Да, конечно! |Упоротость = Oh oh |Еда = Димсам, маньтоу, рис, китайская лапша. |Название = Китайская Народная Республика |Предшественники = Китайская Республика 1912-1949}} Китай — государство, находящееся в Восточной Азии. Китай не может в хорошее качество, так его дразнят другие страны. Китай является огромной экономически развитой страной с наибольшим населением в мире. Практически всё живое и не живое, что окружает нас, прибыло из Китая. В комиксах Китай изображается в виде шара, несмотря на то, что он является стронгом (так как он — великая Держава), в речи Китая «р» и «л» часто меняются, чтобы высмеивать то, как якобы говорят все азиаты, хотя на самом деле большинство китайцев и корейцев могут произносить эти слова просто отлично, а еще он часто смеется — xixixi. Также он часто изображается узкоглазым, вплоть до полоски вместо глаз, тем самым подчёркивая монголоидную расовую принадлежность китайской нации. История Древний Китай Изначально Китай был 1ball`ом, но однажды он смог вступить в цивилизацию. Хань говорил, что у них есть потомки Янди и Хуан-ди, потому что они были отцами Китая. Ся, Шан и Чжоу правили, пока гражданские войны не создали хаос. Китайская Империя Цинь объединил все враждующие государства в Китай. Он забрал глину Байюэ и Хунну, а чтобы защитить Китай от монголов, он построил Великую стену. Цинь также попытался захватить Вьетнам. После этого велись гражданские войны, пока Юань не победил Китай, забрав его глину. Он захватил столько глины, что рухнул, и Мин забрал территории Китая обратно. Он был стронг и сделал корабли, которые уничтожили грязный португальский флот. Но в 1644 году Маньчжуры захватили власть над Китаем. Великобритания хотел азиатских колоний и расширения своей торговли. Цин ￼попытался покончить с этим, но начались Опиумные войны, которые завершились победой Великобритании, который забрал себе Гонконг. В следующей опиумной войне Великобритания снова победил и забрал Коулун, а также передал Приамурье и Приморье России. Потом было восстание Тайпинов, которое считается одним из самых смертоносных конфликтов в истории. После этого Японская Империя также ￼вторгся в Китай, забрал Тайвань и дал независимость Корее. Цин понял, что он уже не великая империя из-за слабости своих правителей. Китай перестал иметь династии и стал республикой. Современный Китай Националистический Китай был первой республикой, только боялся Коммунистического Китая, вдохновленного речами Советского Союза. Вскоре началась Китайская гражданская война между коммунистами и националистами. Тогда японцы стали союзниками Третьего Рейха и вторглись в Китай во имя своего Бога-Императора. Они убили Нанкинг. Для того, чтобы остановить их, пришлось приостановить Гражданскую войну. После Второй мировой войны Китай победил Японию, а коммунисты сослали националистов в Тайвань. В современное время Китаю принадлежит множество компаний. Компьютерная компания Lenovo, и, возможно, даже Acer (основана в Тайване). У него также много компаний, выпускающих автомобили, таких как JAC, Chang’an, Chely, FAW и BYD, но они никогда превзойдут США. На сегодняшний день Китай приболел так, что начал беспокоиться весь мир. Надеемся, что вирус временный… Отношения Друзья * Россия — лучший друг, член БРИКС (как и я) и союзник против капиталистических свиней, преемник СССР. К нему приезжает очень много китайцев, им там нравится :).. ОТДАЙ СИБИРЬ ИЛИ ОГРЕБЁШЬ ОТ МОГУЧЕГО КИТАЯ, ХІХІХІХІХІХІ * СССР — он сейчас мертв и не смотря на ссору после 1959-ого, я сильно скучаю по нему. * Лаос — коммунистический союзник! * Монголия — у нас с ним было много войн, но сейчас мы сотрудничаем. Я мечтаю его съесть. Кстати мой прапрадед монгольской национальности * Афганистан — мы продавали оружие им вместе с США во время советско-афганской войны, для борьбы с вероломной советской угрозой. Однако, возможно, я захочу пересмотреть… * Мьянма — мы в хороших военных отношениях, но он убивает мигрантов. * Пакистан — мы продаем им оружие. Но я должен пересмотреть. Он мой союзник только потому, что мне нужен доступ к побережью Африки. * Сербия — хороший друг. * Бангладеш — союзник, он любит мои подводные лодки * Непал — отличный торговый партнер. Я помогаю ему, так как Индия блокирует его. Но поделись со мной Гималаями и Эверестом. * Бруней — один из друзей кебабов, их султан был похоронен в нашей печальной глине. * Малайзия — наши предки были друзьями долгое время. Любит вещи из Китая. Лучший друг из кебабов. * Таиланд — их бывший премьер-министр китайского происхождения. Хixixi. Не про-китайский и не купил у меня подводную лодку. * Трингапур — большинство их населения — китайцы. Кроме того, богатые китайские бизнесмены делают бизнес там. * Макао — хотя он и Специальный административный район, как Гонконг, честно говоря, я его не знаю. Но он классный и мне нравится тратить свои огромные деньги в его казино. Это отличный способ убить время. Хixixi. * Индонезия — он любит мои продукты, спасибо. (Также он тайный союзник в борьбе с Малайзией в ближайшем будущем). * Румыния — торговые партнеры. Мы даем им игрушки, а они пищу. * Камбоджа — мы помогаем им в борьбе с Вьетнамом! * Аргентина — мы помогли им бороться с Великобританией! * Бразилия — член БРИКС, но я ненавижу его Hue. * Венесуэла — я продаю ему оружие, а он мне нефть. * Куба — социалистический товарищ в Карибах. * Маврикий — мы оба ненавидим Великобританию. * Австралия — он продает мне полезные ископаемые. * Новая Зеландия — мы отличные торговые партнеры, многие китайцы посещают его. * ЮАР — член БРИКС, тоже дает мне полезные ископаемые. * Африканский союз — место для хороших инвестиций! Также покупает мое оружие. * Канада — он продал мне нефть Альберты! Он также любит панд! * Айова — он дает мне говядину, свинину и другие связанные с сельским хозяйством вещи. Наш президент жил там, чтобы узнать о их фермах. Их губернатор теперь является послом в нашей глине. * Чехия — лучшая европейская страна, которая любит Китай и хочет сотрудничать с нашей великой социалистической страной. * Иран — торговые партнеры. Я даю ему оружие, но он ненавидит всех в ООН, включая США. * Египет — покупает мое оружие и ненавидит Великобританию за кражу его сокровищ. * Гамбия — перестал признавать Тайвань. * — Большинство кебабов — Диктаторы-товарищи третьего мира. Также дают нефть. * Цин — дед, очень мудрый, а также назвал меня хорошим. * Мин — прабабка, еще мудрее чем Цин. * Юань — прапрадед монгольской национальности. Также его часто путают с моей валютой. Нейтральные отношения * США — Китай враждует с США из-за разных мировоззрений. Несмотря на это, Китай является обладателем наибольшего американского долга и также, Китай — крупный коммерческий партнёр США, который продаёт последнему всякие безделушки. * Турция — они хотят купить наше противовоздушное ракетное оборудование, но никак не заткнутся, говоря про Восточный Туркестан. Кстати, СВОБОДНЫЙ КУРДИСТАН! * АСЕАН — я заполучу полностью Парасельские острова и Спратли, потому что они часть Китая! Просто торговые партнеры. Хотя я ненавижу некоторых из них! Хixixixixi! * Индия — друг-враг, не любящий говядину. Хотя я, возможно, не люблю тебя, но ты член БРИКС и друг России. Может в ШОС. * Северная Корея — лучший друг в прошлом. Китай поддерживал Северную Корею во время гражданской войны между двумя Кореями. Теперь раздражает, постоянно говоря о ядерных бомбах. Был лучшим союзником против Японии. * Греция — Ворота в Европу. * Бутан — просто счастливое буддистское королевство. Я не причиню тебе вреда (марионетка Индии) * Филиппины — Дутерте лучший президент! Торговый партнер, но у нас есть территориальные споры. * Испания — он ненавидит Великобританию за то, что он забрал у него Гибралтар, как когда-то у меня Гонконг. * Мексика — хорошие торговые партнеры. (Привет, Америка, я сейчас торгую с твоим соседом! Xixixixi) * Германия — я не знаю тебя, но ты симпатичен нашей пивоварне Циндао! Однако, помните Вторую Мировую войну! * Украина — она учит нас, как создавать необычные большие корабли и самолеты. Но мы редко общаемся. Также она злится на моего лучшего друга Россию￼. И еще у нас есть торговый союз! Враги * Япония —''' AKA: НЕСВЯТОЙ НАЦИСТСКИЙ НАСИЛЬНИК ИМПЕРИЯ АНИМЕ!!! ТЫ ЗАКЛЯТЫЙ ВРАГ НЕБЕСНОГО ЦАРСТВА КИТАЯ С САМОГО НАЧАЛА ВРЕМЕН!!! ПОМНИТЕ НАНКИНСКУЮ РЕЗНУ!!! ВЕЛИКИЙ КИТАЙСКИЙ БРАНДМАУЭР СТРОНК!!! ОН УДАЛИТ ИЗ ИНТЕРНЕТА ВСЕ ЯПОНСКОЕ!!! КИТАЙ И КОРЕЯ ОБЪЕДИНЯТСЯ ПРОТИВ ЯПОНСКИХ ЧЕРТЕЙ!!! МЫ ПРИСОЕДИНИМ ВАС, И ВЫ ПОЙМЕТЕ, КАКОВО ЭТО БЫТЬ ПРИСОЕДИНЕННЫМ!!!Хотя ты урод, мы все равно нейтральны. НО ДЕРЖИТЕСЬ ПОДАЛЬШЕ ОТ КИТАЯ! УБИТЬ ЯПОНИЮ! УБИТЬ НАСИЛЬНИКА!' * Великобритания — 'КУРЕНИЕ ОПИУМА ОПАСНО ДЛЯ ВАШЕГО ЗДОРОВЬЯ!Он сжег мой драгоценный мир и забрал много моей глины, и мы вынуждены платить огромные деньги! 1840 — ХУДШИЙ ГОД В МОЕЙ ЖИЗНИ!!! Также он взял много сокровищ и искусства у нас, как они всегда делают (особенно в Греции и Египте). '''ТАКЖЕ ТЫ УКРАЛ МОЙ ЧАЙ! КИТАЙСКИЙ ЧАЙ — ЭТО НАСТОЯЩИЙ ЧАЙ!!! НЕ ТВОЯ АНГЛИЙСКАЯ ПОДДЕЛКА!!! КИТАЙСКИЙ ЧАЙ — ЭТО ЛУЧШИЙ ЧАЙ НА СВЕТЕ!!!! И НЕ ПОДСАЖИВАЙ МЕНЯ НА ОПИУМ, КОЛОНИСТ ЧЕРТОВ!!! * Тайвань (Фейковый Китай) — «Одна страна, две системы» хорошо для тебя! Возвращайся ко мне! Ты мой! Америка слабая, а Китай стронг! * Гонконг — ты мой! Закрой рот и стань моей марионеткой, забудь про этого тупого Великобританию! Xixixixi! У тебя нет выбора! Большой Китай стронг! АНШЛЮС!!!!!!! * Южная Корея — прекратите быть марионеткой США и уберите Тэд! О ДА, 23 МАРТА — ЛУЧШИЙ ДЕНЬ! Китай сильнее, чем Южная Корея на стадионе Хелонг! * Португалия (иногда) — Он вернул Макао только в 1999 году, хотя я даже не помню его… * Вьетнам — о, черт возьми, вьетнамские обезьяны, северная половина моя!Я выиграл войны между нами! XIXI! Парасельские острова и Спратли — мои! * Малайзия, Филиппины, Бруней (редко) — Спратли — глина великого Китая! * Восточный Туркестан — никакой независимости для тебя! Синьцзян — неотъемлемая часть неприкосновенной территории Китая! Xixixixixixi! * Тибет — Тибет — часть Китая! Уберите Далай-лама! Тибет также является неотъемлемой частью моей первоначальной территории! * ИГИЛ — держись подальше от Синьцзяна, ИЛИ ТЫ ПОЖАЛЕЕШЬ! ИДИ ПОДАЛЬШЕ СО СВОИМ АЛЛАХУ АКБАР! * Северная Корея — бывший союзник, теперь очень раздражающий страношар, который постоянно говорит о ядерном оружии. Южная Корея намного лучше, чем ты. Он не получает угля в качестве наказания. * Талибан — ненавижу его по тем же причинам, что и ИГИЛ. Галерея Арты The Apporoaching Storm by Blackbeardstp.png Lord of the toilets by derpunderscore.png And many more ideas to come by key10panda.png Кубок мира 2018.png День_России_в_Китае.png Китай-0.png Китай_3.png Китай_2.png Китай_1.png Китай.png Strong chinese-7.png Tank Man by Bluesydinosaur.png Asianballs together.jpg British Influence in China by krampent.png By wikipedia org High Tea.jpg China communist by pancaketastesgood.png China's fight is never over by Kim jong illist.jpg Chinaxixi.jpg Chinese new year 2018.png Chinese take-off by Raphael Melki.png Chinese temple.png Grand theft autonomy.png Greater East by taongkalye.png Lantern Glow by flamingacid.png Red Cliff, China by Oystarmace.png Smoke by Lay-star.png Sushi and countryballs.png TBhGbKm.png The Maple Heaven by pee nus19.png The Mongol Steppes.png WAar8rL.png PRChinaball.png Trade war by NOPEXDDD.jpg Chinese food.jpg Gon' fishing by ScrambledToast519.jpg Chinaball by LeoLevahn.PNG Vietnam stonk by littlefish101.jpg Comrades plus by spicy meatball.png Коммунисты XX века.png 25 июня.png 1 июля.png Art1 by fzh.jpg Asianballs.png Largests by flaming flamia.png Comrades_plus_by_spicy_meatball_dd8t90g-pre.png Vietnam_stonk_countryballs_by_littlefish101_dccxtr3-fullview.jpg КЯРК.jpeg Brics_countryballs_art.jpg 13 сентября.png 6 октября.png A Ratty New Year by Diictodom.png Комиксы Про_сентинельцев_и_еврея.png Kosmos.jpg India comix2.jpg Отпрыски.png Chinese semantics by R8Cheng.png Redacted by Bittlegeuss.png Dealing with Pandemic by taongkalye.png }} en:Chinaball es:Chinaball it:Cinaball ko:중국공 nah:Xinatapayoli uk:Китай zh:中國球 Категория:Страношары Категория:Китай Категория:Страношары Азии Категория:Страношары БРИКС Категория:Страношары-китайцы Категория:Страношары-атеисты Категория:Социалистические республики Категория:Страношары ШОС